Summer Paradise
by Allen.Nara
Summary: The more they prank you, the more they like you. Naruko is no exception. ImaNaru


**YOWAMUSHI PEDAL**

_**Summer Paradise**_

for

_Biiesh_

.

* * *

.

Summary: The more they prank you, the more they like you. Naruko is no exception. ImaNaru

.

* * *

.

.

.

Imaizumi knew Naruko was a tedious person. Especially when it came to himself. The red-head loved pranking the all-rounder and generally play the part of the mischievous kid when he was close.

But really, did he have to do it now? He had been sleeping really good…

* * *

The Inter High had finally ended, leaving all Sohoku members with a lot of cumulated stress and tiredness. And so they thought: it's summer; what's better than a little trip to the sea?

To that idea, Naruko had almost screamed everyone's ears off. Clearly, he was in for the plan. Just a little bit. Everyone was very keen on going too, the only one actually worrying being Makishima (his fair skin and long hair would need special treatment…he needed to do some shopping).

And so, the six of them, plus the second years and the Kanzaki siblings, went enjoying themselves for a three-day trip on the coast of the Chiba prefecture, making the travel shorter and less tiring. They had to try really hard to leave their bikes at home.

On the first day, just as they arrived, it was a rush to leave everything at the ryokan and run to the beach. It was unclear if Naruko was competing with Imaizumi or Tadokoro, but in any case, Tadokoro won, and was the first to reach the sand. But not the first to the shore. The red-head kept running, getting his sandals off one at a time to lose less time, throwing them to the side and… once his feet reached the water, he went 'GUWAH!' and braked so hard he almost fell face first into the sand and water.

A very worried Onoda came up to him and asked what was up, Imaizumi leisurely coming as well.

'I-It's super cold, Onoda-kun! I thought my foot was going to freeze and I'd die!'

Kind Onoda just smiled while sweat-dropping, and Imaizumi covered his smirk with a hand, looking to the side.

'I can see you, you know, hot shot!'

That just made the all-rounder's shoulders tremble. He felt good enough at not having burst into laughter once Naruko had started to prance in terrorized circles after his foot had felt the water.

* * *

So, this was probably Naruko's revenge, he thought.

But wait. The red-head had applied suntan cream on his back with pretty heavy hands. At which Imaizumi had put cream on his stomach and sides. He had to stop doing that soon though because the sprinter had started giggling like crazy, kicking too, until he smacked the all-rounder's hands away. That had been kind of priceless. He wasn't sure if they were even at all.

Anyway. The problem at hand was, he had been sleeping peacefully on his back on the sunbed under the hot light. The warmth of the summer sun was tolerable thanks to the light breeze that every once in a while came up, refreshing his skin, already covered in a sheen of sweat. A baseball hat was covering his eyes and half his face, so he didn't even see strange shadows approaching. But he did hear something like 'Hey, hot shooooooooot', before a freezing cold sensation covered most of his body, waking him up with a start.

What the sprinter did to avenge himself, was coming up to Imaizumi after he had been swimming, totally drenched, and then propped himself up on the sunbed just to lay down on Imaizumi's warmed-up body, hip on hip.

The all-rounder was proud of himself a little for not having gone 'GUWAH!' as the other did. But that… was cold. He was absolutely going to kill him.

'Naruko…', he started with a deep, menacing voice, the hat falling to the side as his head came up to look into the red-head's eyes. The other was pretty close, so he didn't miss the mischievous spark in his flame-like irises while a smirk danced on his face.

'This is for earlier, hot shot, kakaka! Now who's the frozen one?'

'Tsk… I may be the one now', Imaizumi's lips curved into a smile as well, one that conveyed that nothing good would be coming in the next minutes, 'but you'll be the one covered in sand now.'

And as he finished talking, he swiftly stood up and, being kind enough to put an arm around the other's neck, he pushed both of them to the side so that they fell down the sunbed and onto the sand.

Naruko went 'GUWAH!' for the second time that day, his back, arms and legs now covered in sticky sand, while the all-rounder had managed to fall on his hands and knees, not getting too much on himself. And not crush the other, even if he did deserve it a little.

'Arghhh, damn it, hot shot! The sand's hot and sticky! Argh!'

The red-head started squirming hard between the ground and Imaizumi's body, until he wrapped his arms and legs around the other's neck and waist to avoid as much contact with the surface as possible. And dirtying the all-rounder more.

'Urgh…', neither Naruko nor Imaizumi were great fans of sand. And he thought he managed to avoid it as much as he could… the sprinter was resourceful even when not on a bike.

'Oi, Naruko.'

'W-what?'

He did sound slightly embarrassed. Maybe he was noticing the position they were in, finally. But he wasn't letting the other go anyway.

'For being short, you're heavy.'

'And for being smart, you're an ass!'

The all-rounder used one hand to tickle Naruko's side. He started laughing and let him go, falling again on the sand.

He went 'GUWAH!' for the third time.

'Argh, hot shot! You're so payin' for this!'

And he took two handful of sand just to smear it on Imaizumi's chest and stomach.

After staring angrily at each other for ten seconds, the red-head stood up and started running towards the sea, the all-rounder on his heel.

'If I catch you…!'

'Kakaka, as if you could, you turtle!'

Somehow, they had been so concentrated in each other, they didn't notice the eyes of Makishima and Kanzaki on them. The climber and the girl manager turned towards each other, and noticed they both had their phone in hand. The look in their eyes was one of understanding and fellowship.

Meanwhile the rivals had reached the sea, and were trying to fight and win against each other, Imaizumi trying again to tickle the sprinter while the latter tried to run away and either splash him heavily or kick him. The all-rounder managed to catch him by a wrist and pulled him towards his chest, Naruko flailing his legs around while laughing madly at the torture on his stomach.

His laugh was so loud even Kinjou, who was reading a book under the beach umbrella, lifted his eyes from it to the two. And vaguely smiled.

When he got tired and the sprinter asked for a time-out, Imaizumi let him go and went further ahead in deeper water, until it reached just under his chest, and looked at his arms. The sand had finally gone away…

Naruko played dead for a while, then swam towards the rival and tried to reach his foot on the ground to stand. Only his face remained out of the water. The all-rounder laughed hard at the widened-eyed face the red-head sported for a moment while touching the ground barely with his toe. Naruko splashed him angrily, then swam behind him to jump on his shoulders. Imaizumi thought he was going to try to get him underwater, but the sprinter didn't move. He just stood there, floating, lean arms laying leisurely at the sides of his neck.

'Tsk, at least you're useful, hot shot! You're a good support base!'

'You little…!'

He went down into the water, freeing himself from Naruko's arms and then they started bickering again, trying to stop the other from moving.

Imaizumi had the advantage though, and he soon caught the red-head's wrists in his hands. Naruko almost went under water for a moment, unable now to keep up with his trapped arms, and without thinking, the all-rounder pulled him towards himself. His arms glided around the sprinter's back, keeping him up, while Naruko's laid now motionless on his shoulders.

The red-head's eyes went wide, staring ahead. Luckily he couldn't see Imaizumi's face, because he felt his cheeks warm up. They had never been this close, and he felt his skin tingle with self-consciousness on every inch that touched the other's skin. Every breath they took made their chests press together, and he hoped his now speeding heartbeat wasn't as noisy and obvious as it was in his own ears. He hid his blush from the sun, leaning onto his arm, almost nuzzling the all-rounder's neck.

It was embarrassing, and both felt their cheeks heat up more and more, yet it was surprisingly calming, being close, resting against each other in the gentle water. The only sound around them the waves', and other tourists playing far away.

Naruko closed his eyes, breathing out his nose, the tension slowly leaving his body. Imaizumi's head was empty, loosing the sensation of heightened self-consciousness from before and feeling it being replaced only by the wetness and warmth of water and skin against his own. He felt his muscles relax, and he closed his eyes too.

'Imaizumi…'

The sprinter's voice called him back to earth, and he wasn't sure if it had been soft in his ear because the other had minded his tone or because he had been drifting away to sleep. It felt nice, though. Naruko's eyes were even nicer, when he moved away enough for the all-rounder to be able to look at him. Large, warm and moist, with lively shades of colours in his irises showing themselves perfectly under the sun and his studying, appreciating gaze.

Yes. The red-head was really, really pretty.

He was almost saying it, his mouth slowly opening to get that thought out –a sincere, felt one, like all the few things he would say, but Naruko's lips were on his a moment before he could speak up. The sprinter won that race, and Imaizumi was glad to get second place.

His lips were warm, wet and surprisingly unsure. They left as soon as they came, and the all-rounder had never seen the other's eyes cast down with such shyness before. He had the strong impulse to tighten his hold on Naruko and never let him go again. Yet he decided to ignore it and concentrated on the vague tingle on his lips, and kissed the red-head's cheek lightly before covering his mouth, hearing the other let out a surprised sound.

It didn't take much to both to lose themselves into the new, untraded ground, and soon they forgot the tension in favour of eagerness and curiosity.

Imaizumi's lips were slightly chapped, and Naruko had the strong impulse to bite at them. He opted for licking them lightly instead, and while he dragged his tongue over them, the all-rounder's tongue met up with his, caressing it slowly, experimentally.

For a moment they opened their eyes to look at each other, lips barely touching, before longing got the best of them and the all-rounder tilted his head slightly, covering more of that loud and soft mouth. Soon his tongue was granted permission, and he explored the sprinter's mouth leisurely, more concentrated on teasing and massaging the other's tongue.

Both moaned into the kiss, the sensual dance arousing them and stealing their breath, until they had to part. Close enough to share the same air, they remained like that, holding onto each other and recovering from the dizziness. Their cheeks and lips had gained a darker colour, deepening when they locked gaze.

'Naruko…', Imaizumi started, wanting to convey to the other what he was feeling. His voice was soft but firm, and the red-head looked at him with eyes that made his heart jump. Naruko answered without words, pecking him, his ears red now too. The all-rounder smiled a little at that, even when his own face was practically steaming, and leaned his forehead against the other's.

Who cared about words. It was them. He knew the sprinter was on the same page as he was. They both couldn't help smiling a moment later, and Imaizumi was just going to kiss him again, when a scream reached them from the shore.

'OHIII there're waves coming!'

They only had the time to turn around that, while their eyes turned wide, a huge wave splashed against them, and got them underwater.

Luckily, even if it was strong, they managed to stay hugged and soon came up again. Both coughed and the all-rounder grunted, pissed off.

'…What's up, hot shot? Big waves make you nervous?', Naruko smirked after he recovered, trying to lighten up the mood (and ignore the embarrassment of the fact that yes, everyone had probably been watching them).

'I was actually angry at the fact they ruined our moment, but… maybe you don't want to kiss anymore, do you?'

That said, Imaizumi let go of him and started swimming back to the shore.

The red-head flailed his arms and legs like a crazy animal then swam after him.

'WHA- I never said that! Come back here! Oooohi, hot shot!'

The all-rounder was trying hard to not laugh, although it did went past him once Naruko jumped him on his back on the shore and made both fall on the sand.

And like before, they started bickering and throwing sand to each other.

'My, my… Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun are so lively at the sea!', Onoda commented with a sparkling smile, finishing his work of art. Which was, Makishima covered in sand from the neck down, the body of a mermaid drawn over his own.

'… Can I go now, Onoda? I can't look at my gravure magazines like this…'

'Oh, I'll snap a few pictures then I'll be done, Makishima-san!'

'W-WHAT?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

_I'm gay, sap and proud of it (?)._

_This is a little summer fic, although summer is pretty much over…_

_Also, it is a present for Biiesh-san! I really hope you liked this ;_;_

_See you guys soon, and thanks to anyone who's been daring and brave enough to read. Extra cookies to those who comment and fav/give kudos. I appreciate it to an amusing level. Lol._


End file.
